


Was wirklich wichtig ist

by drea78



Series: Bildergeschichten [1]
Category: Sport/Fußball
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drea78/pseuds/drea78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WM Halbfinale 2010: Aus, vorbei, verloren… Was bleibt? Zwei Menschen, die sich lieben. [Bastian Schweinsteiger/Philipp Lahm]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was wirklich wichtig ist

  
**Disclaimer:** Die Spieler und ein großer Teil der Charaktere gehören ausschließlich sich selbst. Es wurden lediglich Namen und einige Grunddaten ausgeliehen, nichts davon hat etwas mit den wirklichen Personen zu tun.  
  


  
[~~~~~  Bild: Phil/Basti ~~~~~](http://football78.livejournal.com/16877.html)

 

Wir hatten es verbockt.  
Ich konnte noch nicht einmal Enttäuschung spüren – in mir war einfach eine riesengroße Leere.  
Dieses Gefühl kannte ich schon – schließlich war ich schon einmal dabei gewesen, als Deutschland in einem WM Halbfinale hinaus geflogen war -, aber irgendwie war es diesmal noch einmal ein wenig schlimmer.  
Ob es daran lag, dass wir wirklich daran geglaubt hatten, es zu schaffen?  
Oder weil wir im Grunde nicht mal eine Chance gehabt hatten?  
Irgendwie hatte nichts gestimmt in diesem Spiel. Es war nichts zu sehen gewesen von dem Fußball, den wir all die Spiele zuvor gezeigt hatten.  
Im Endeffekt spielte es keine Rolle. Es ließ sich jetzt einfach nicht mehr ändern.  
Aber verstehen konnte ich es irgendwie nicht.  
Und es brachte auch gar nichts, jetzt, so kurz nach dem Abpfiff darüber nachzudenken.

Mein Blick wanderte über die Zuschauerränge.  
Es war immer wieder berauschend, vor so vielen Menschen zu spielen.  
Vielleicht viel es deswegen so vielen Spielern schwer, ihre aktive Zeit zu beenden.  
Es war nicht das Geld und mit Sicherheit nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Presse oder so was. Letzteres war eher lästig und gehörte eben einfach dazu, das ließ sich nicht ändern.  
Nein.  
Wenn man ins Stadion kam und da zigtausende Menschen ihre Emotionen raus ließen – das war einfach ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und hatte Suchtfaktor.  
Einmal erlebt, wollte man das immer und immer wieder haben.

Mein Blick löste sich von den Rängen und landete bei den spanischen Spielern, die immer noch jubelten.  
Sie hatten es verdient, keine Frage. Sie waren einfach besser gewesen.  
Dennoch wünschte ich so sehr, wir wären an ihrer Stelle.  
Stattdessen standen um mich herum meine enttäuschten Mannschaftskollegen.  
Einige waren den Tränen nah.  
Allen sah man an, wie sehr sie dieses Ergebnis traf.  
Ich hatte bereits mit jedem von ihnen ein paar kurze Worte gewechselt, oder eine tröstende Umarmung geschenkt.  
Doch jetzt stand ich hier, mitten im Stadion und brauchte einfach einen Moment für mich.  
Um zu realisieren, was hier passiert war.  
Es fühlte sich irgendwie so unwirklich an.

„Phil…“  
Ich sah auf, hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich den Boden angestarrt habe.  
Und da stand Bastian.  
Er hatte mit irgendjemandem das Trikot getauscht und stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir.  
Einen Augenblick sahen wir uns in die Augen, bevor wir uns aufeinander zu bewegten.  
Dann spürte ich seine Hände an meinem Hinterkopf und fühlte, wie er mich an sich zog.  
Meine Hand lag an seiner Hüfte und ich atmete seinen vertrauten Geruch ein.  
Unsere Körper passten perfekt zueinander.  
Es störte mich nicht im Geringsten, dass ich der kleinere war. Es half mir dabei, mich einfach fallen zu lassen.  
Und wie gerne würde ich mich jetzt an Basti schmiegen und ihn nicht wieder los lassen.  
Stattdessen umarmten wir uns nur kurz, viel zu kurz.  
Wir redeten nicht.  
Es gab auch nichts zu sagen, nicht jetzt, nicht hier – wir wussten auch so, was der andere dachte und empfand.

Jetzt würden wir uns einfach zusammen reißen müssen.  
Wir hatten Pflichten zu erfüllen.  
Die Presse würde Interviews haben wollen.  
Die Mannschaft brauchte uns.  
Es waren solche Momente, in denen ich mir wünschte, wir wären einfach nur ganz normale Männer, weit weg vom Licht der Öffentlichkeit.  
Obwohl ich dann natürlich nicht Profifußballer wäre.  
Und wahrscheinlich würde ich dann auch Bastian gar nicht kennen.  
Vielleicht wünschte ich mir auch einfach nur eine tolerante Welt, in der ich Fußballer sein konnte und gleichzeitig schwul und in einer Partnerschaft mit einem Mannschaftskollegen.  
Doch dieser Wunsch würde sich in meiner aktiven Zeit wohl nicht erfüllen.

„Nachher bei mir, okay?“, flüsterte Bastian, als wir uns voneinander lösten.  
Ich nickte und starrte ihm einen Augenblick sehnsüchtig hinterher, als er davon ging.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass er weg ging.  
Ich wollte einfach seine Hand nehmen und festhalten und aus der Berührung die Kraft ziehen, die ich brauchte, um die nächsten Stunden klar zu kommen.  
Die Tatsache, dass ich das nicht konnte, trieb mir gerade irgendwie die Tränen in die Augen.  
Unwirsch wischte ich mir übers Gesicht.  
Ich musste die Fassung bewahren. Auch wenn niemand ahnen würde, weshalb ich mich nicht im Griff hatte.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lenkte ich meinen Blick in eine andere Richtung – weg von meinem Partner.

Augen zu und durch.  
Das war jetzt mein Motto.  
Das Philipp-Lahm-Profifußballer-Gesicht aufsetzen und tun, was getan werden musste.  
Phil, der Mensch, der Partner, der Freund, der Lover – das konnte ich später sein, in der Abgeschiedenheit des Hotelzimmers.  
Auch wenn es manchmal gar nicht so leicht war, die Professionalität abzustreifen und einfach der zu sein, der man wirklich war.  
Aber dabei würde Bastian mir helfen.  
Ebenso wie ich ihm helfen werde.  
Wir schaffen das immer – zusammen.

Es gab eben doch wichtigere Dinge auf der Welt als Fußball.  
Hier auf dem Platz vergaß man das manchmal.  
Doch sobald die Tür hinter uns geschlossen war, spielte das alles keine Rolle mehr.  
Und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es immer so bleiben würde.

********

Endlich.  
Endlich waren wir allein.  
Endlich konnten wir die Welt aussperren.  
Seit Stunden hatte ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet.  
Nach dieser bitteren, enttäuschenden Niederlage wollte ich einfach nur alleine sein mit dem einzigen Menschen, der mich in dieser Situation trösten konnte.  
Morgen würde alles schon nicht mehr so trüb aussehen, das wusste ich.  
Letztendlich war es eben doch nur ein Spiel.  
Dennoch saß der Stachel tief, und es würde noch eine Weile dauern, zu verwinden, dass wir auf dem Weg zu unserem großen Traum erneut gescheitert waren.

Diese Nacht und die folgenden würden mit Sicherheit dabei helfen.  
Denn jetzt waren wir allein und konnten uns auf das besinnen, was wirklich wichtig war.  
Wir.  
Philipp und ich.  
Unsere Liebe und unsere Freundschaft.  
Und andere Dinge, die so viel bedeutender waren als Fußball.  
Familie, – die Menschen.  
Täglich passierten schreckliche Dinge auf der Welt.  
Was war da ein verlorenes Fußballspiel?  
Genau: nichts.

Ich stand am Fenster, bereits bettfertig, schaute hinaus in die Nacht und musste darüber schmunzeln, dass ich hier tatsächlich anfing zu philosophieren, um mir einzureden, dass diese Niederlage wirklich nicht so schlimm war.  
Meinem Verstand mochte das sogar helfen.  
Mein Herz kämpfte gegen diese Sichtweise jedoch noch an.

Hinter mir klapperte eine Tür, und ich drehte mich um, um zu beobachten, wie Philipp aus dem Badezimmer kam.  
Er hatte nur noch seines Boxershorts an und schenkte mir ein müdes Lächeln.  
„Grübelst du?“, fragte er leise, während er auf mich zukam.  
Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ein bisschen vielleicht“, gab ich dann zu.  
Dann stand er vor mir, und ich zog ihn in meine Arme.  
Mit einem Seufzen schloss ich die Augen.

Das hier hatte ich schon vor Stunden auf dem Fußballfeld tun wollen.  
Doch da hatten wir uns noch zurückhalten müssen, so schwer das auch war.  
Jetzt mussten wir das nicht mehr.  
Und deshalb genoss ich einfach das Gefühl, Philipp dicht an mich geschmiegt zu spüren.  
Zwischen unsere Körper würde nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier passen, so nah standen wir beieinander.  
Seine Arme hatte er um meine Hüften geschlungen, meine lagen um seine schmächtigen Schultern.  
Ich atmete tief den Geruch ein, der meinen Partner umgab: Rasiercreme, Duschgel und Zahnpasta. Schließlich war er gerade im Bad gewesen.  
Und Philipp.  
Er hatte einen ganz eigenen Geruch, den ich immer und überall mit geschlossenen Augen erkennen würde.

Seine Hände auf meinem Rücken bescherten mir eine angenehme Gänsehaut.  
Als ich dann seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte, verschwanden alle restlichen Gedanken an Fußball, Niederlagen oder daran, dass wir nicht allein auf der Welt waren.  
Es gab jetzt und hier nur eines: uns.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder, schob meinen Freund ein klein wenig zurück, so dass ich sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen umfassen konnte.  
Und nur wenige Augenblicke später trafen sich unsere Lippen zu einem sanften, ruhigen Kuss.  
Unsere Zungen spielten sachte miteinander, während Philipps Hände sich langsam auf Wanderschaft über meinen Körper machten.

Ich war erfüllt von ihm.  
Von seinem Geruch, seinem Geschmack, dem Gefühl, ihm nah zu sein.  
Diesmal ging es nicht um Sex.  
Wir waren nicht die pragmatischen, zielstrebigen Männer, die wir sonst im Bett genauso gerne waren, wie im Leben.  
Diesmal ging es mehr als sonst um Nähe, Geborgenheit, Sicherheit.  
Langsam, genießend, jeden Augenblick auskostend, erkundend.  
Als ich ihn endlich spürte, so nah, wie es überhaupt nur möglich war, lächelte ich.  
Und schlief auch irgendwann, viel später, mit diesem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.


End file.
